In Pursuit of Happiness
by PxIforever101
Summary: A series of one-shots detailing moments in time from the POV of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. K just in case. Now taking REQUESTS! Some Phinbella, actually mostly Phinbella, may do some other Isabella pairings if requested.
1. Chapter 1: Rollercoaster

**In Pursuit of Happiness**

_**SUMMARY: **__A series of one-shots detailing __moments in the series from the POV of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro._

**A/N: Thanks to those who read and reviewed my last story, I hope this one turns out even better than that one.**

**Chapter 1: Rollercoaster**

_Isabella's POV_

"Hey Candace, is Phineas-" I watch Candace storm away on her bike, completely ignoring me, "-home?"

Not completely sure of Phineas' whereabouts, I decide to check in the backyard. I reach the gate and open it just enough to see inside, and I see Phineas! My heart races as I open the gate and step inside.

"Hey Phineas," I say, hoping that today would be the day he'd notice the hints I kept dropping.

"Hey Isabella," he replies, obviously not even really aware that I'm in his backyard.

"Whatcha doin'?" I ask, still hopeful.

"Building a Rollercoaster!"

"_In your backyard__?"_

"Some of it."

At this point, I have to wonder, has Phineas gone crazy?

"Wow. Isn't that kind of… impossible?"

"Some might say."

Even though I am still worried about his sanity, I am quite inspired by his determination, then I realize that we're not alone in the backyard, deciding that it's not fair to Ferb to leave him out, I turn his direction and wave.

"Hey Ferb!"

Ferb waves back with his hammer, then goes back to building. I turn to Phineas.

"Does your step-brother _ever_ talk?"

"Ferb? He's more of a man of action."

I wince when I see Ferb accidentally hit himself with his hammer, then go back to talking to Phineas.

"I was gonna go to the pool, you wanna go swimming?" I ask, hoping that he'll say yes and we can have some time together.

"Kind of in the middle of something here!"

I'm stunned, his blatant rudeness has come as a shock to my already breaking heart.

"Oh… right. Okay, I'll see you later then!" I'm actually not sure why I promised him to see him later, considering how much he'd just hurt me, but I had to keep up my cheerful persona _somehow._

"Okay," Phineas turns back to Ferb and asks him something about rivets as I leave the backyard, I manage to make it across the street to my bedroom before I break down crying.

**A/N: Aw, poor Isabella. I just thought I'd throw the whole crying thing in as a glance into her character.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Phineas and Ferb, that honor goes to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Backyard Beach

**In Pursuit of Happiness**

_**SUMMARY: **__A series of one-shots detailing__moments in the series from the POV of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro._

**A/N: Well, I was going to do a follow-up to Rollercoaster, but I'll just skip ahead to this.**

**Chapter 2: The Backyard Beach**

_Isabella's POV __(Yes, I know that's obvious due to the summary of the story, but I'm doing this anyway.)_

Ah, another day, another Fireside Girls badge. I hang up my sash on its special hook and finish putting my dress on, then I hear a loud beep from outside. A quick check out the window reveals that a large dump truck is pulling into Phineas' backyard, so I decide to check it out.

"Aren't you a little young to be a landscape contractor?" I hear a confused driver ask Phineas.

"Yes, yes I am," Phineas replies. I notice that he's wearing swim trunks, which is not normal for him. I walk over to him as the truck driver steps away.

"Hi, Phineas,"

"Oh, hey Isabella,"

"Whatcha doin'?" I ask him, once again hoping he'd notice my hints.

"Building a beach. Check it out!"

I follow Phineas through the gate into the backyard and watch him turn on a faucet; water begins spraying out of a high-pressure sprinkler that is, of course, manned by Ferb. Suddenly, I have an idea.

"Can me and the other Fireside Girls be lifeguards? We need to earn our Aquatic Safety badges."

"Sure," Phineas replies, and that's all I need to hear, I dash over to the Fireside Girls lodge, explain the plan to my fellow troop members, and then head to my house to get a bathing suit. When I arrive, I get my new Fireside Girls Standard-Issue Bathing Suit, and, hoping Phineas will like how I look in it, head to the bathroom to get changed.

A couple minutes later, I meet my troop members in the Flynn-Fletcher Driveway, and we head into the backyard.

"Welcome to our beach!" I hear Phineas exclaim, and I look down and see that he's filled a sandbox with sand and water in a fashion that kind-of resembles a beach. Suddenly, Candace approaches.

"Hah, you call that a beach? This is WAY below your usual-" I quickly tune Candace out as Ferb produces a remote and presses the button on it. My jaw literally drops as the back fence of the yard folds down, revealing a beautiful coastline. Quickly, the Fireside Girls spread out to act as Lifeguards and I see Phineas hang back to ask Candace if she likes the beach, before joining Ferb at the Drink Stand.

About two hours later, I see Phineas and Ferb watching Candace and Jeremy walk dance, personally I envy Candace in this scenario. Then, Phineas winks at Ferb, who thumbs up, and walks over to the DJ station, I watch him switch the record, and then a romantic song starts playing. Suddenly Phineas is walking towards me, and I begin to feel wonderful as he grabs my hand, and we dance. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my left cheek, and snap out of my daydream to realize that Gretchen had just smacked me. "You okay, Chief?"  
"Yeah Gretchen, I'm fine. I was in Phineas-land again."  
Behind us, Adyson snorts at this; suddenly I see something forming in the middle of the ocean.

"Is that a volcano?" I question what I'm seeing; suddenly the volcano shoots a stream of gnomes into the air, which causes a mass-panic, shortly followed by the volcano collapsing on itself, and a whirlpool forming. A matter of seconds pass, then the beach is no more. Then Perry emerges from the hole,

"Oh, there you are Perry." I hear Phineas say, then he turns and thanks everyone, before Ferb raises the fence back up to its original position. Suddenly, Candace drags Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher into the yard.

"Hey, boys."

"Hey, Mom!"

"So, how was your day at the beach?"

Suddenly, Candace starts ranting about a Kingdom, and Jeremy, and "her Paradise". Convinced that she's had too much sun, me and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher drag her into the house, where she collapses on the couch from exhaustion.

Back at my house, I feel a little depressed that Phineas failed to notice me again, but I feel confident that he may notice me someday, I just have to wait for it.

**The End (of chapter 2 anyway)**

**A/N: Apologies for any bad grammar. Please R&R!**

**A/N: Credit to invisifan, he provided an edit to the Phineas-land scene.**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb, but I'm waiting for Dan and Jeff to reply to that offer I made them.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Kiss

**In Pursuit of Happiness**

_**SUMMARY: **__A series of one-shots detailing__moments in time from the POV of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Request a topic and I'll try to make it into a one-shot._

**A/N: This will be my last chapter from the show, this time being the kiss scene from ATSD, after this I'll do requests.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Kiss**

Isabella was almost in shock, she and her friends had just discovered that Perry would have to be taken away from them, then told that if they got their memories wiped that Perry would be able to stay. The group took the obvious choice and decided to get their memories wiped.

Isabella's POV

A large group of soldiers had taken us in a helicopter to the headquarters of some kind of super-secret-organization, and some teenage intern who looked like he wanted paid more started setting up the mind-wiping machine. Major Monogram (as I had been told the man was called) had walked us through what was going to happen, and the intern confirmed that the machine was ready, but I had one more question…

"Um, Major Monogram?" I asked

"Yes?"

"So, none of us will remember any of today?" I asked, thinking _"Please say yes, please say yes…"_

"That's right."

"_Yes!_" I think, then I know what I have to do.

"Good!" I say, then I turn to Phineas and well, umm…..

I kiss him.

Phineas seems shocked, then he speaks "Isabella!"

I turn away fast, "HIT IT CARL!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Phineas says as I look over at him satisfied that he's finally not oblivious. Then it strikes me…

I'm about to forget all of th-

*BANG*

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Yep, had to do it that way.**

**Now taking requests, please send a request in a review and I will try to do it.**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meapless in Seattle

**In Pursuit of Happiness**

_**SUMMARY: **__A series of one-shots detailing____moments in time from the POV of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Request a topic and I'll try to make it into a one-shot._

**A/N: I have nothing to say, except that I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb.**

**I mean, seriously, if I owned them would I be posting on a FanFiction site?!**

**Chapter 3: Meapless in Seattle**

"Oh no! Meap needs our help, Phineas… Phineas! Come on Phineas, snap out of it! Phineas, Meap is down, he's been out-cuted. What are you gonna do? Phineas!"

I stared into Phineas' eyes and, for what seemed like an eternity, all that stared back was his zombie-like cute trance stare. Then, something changed in his expression, and I could see that familiar Phineas spark in his eyes.

"Is… Isabella. Hey wait a minute, Isabella, we've had a secret cute weapon this whole time; you!"

"Me?" I said, not sure of what else to say.

"Don't you see? You can take him! He's only cute on the outside, but your cuteness goes right to your core!"

I was rather shocked, considering the general obliviousness of Phineas.

"So what you're saying is… you think I'm cute?"

"It's a scientific fact…"

Phineas kept talking, but I was in shock, he had just admitted I was cute, then went on and tied it RIGHT back down to science. Two steps forward, one step back. I then noticed him fiddling with the Cute Tracker and realized what he was doing.

"Close enough, I'm on it."

"You can do it Isabella, just be yourself!"

With that, I jumped off the ledge, swung down to Mitch's catwalk, and gave my traditional "What'cha doin'", as I said this, I glanced up and saw Phineas right back in his trance, but this time his eyes were locked on _me_. This shocked me a little, but it also made me feel happy. Maybe my quest to gain Phineas' affection was closer to completion then I thought.

_**The End**_


	5. Chapter 5: Or Ferb

**In Pursuit of Happiness**

_**SUMMARY: **__A series of one-shots detailing____moments in time from the POV of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Request a topic and I'll try to make it into a one-shot._

**A/N: I do not own PnF. **

**Chapter 5: Or Ferb**

"So… that's Uncle Phineas and Uncle Ferb as kids?" I heard Amanda ask Future Candace

"That's right."

"And that girl looks like Aunt Isabella!"

Suddenly, things brightened up significantly, or at least from my point-of-view they did. I turned to Present Candace,

"Did you hear that? _Aunt_ Isabella! That means I'm gonna marry Phineas!" I said, almost beaming with delight.

"Or Ferb," Candace pointed out with a shrug, I felt like I had been shot off of Cloud Nine. The realization, however, did snap me back to reality. As I looked over at Ferb, however, I saw him wink at me. _'Ever the ladies' man'_, I thought.

A little while later, I had done some thinking, and I decided that if my relationship with Phineas ever did go downhill (assuming it actually _started_), Ferb wouldn't make such a bad option as a second choice, however I would still be dropping hints for Phineas, ever hopeful that someday he'd catch on.

**A/N: I think this was my shortest yet. R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Beak

**In Pursuit of Happiness**

**A/N: I do not own PnF. **

**A/N: Sorry for the delay since the last update guys!**

**Chapter 6: The Beak**

I couldn't believe Phineas! He had been completely ignoring me all day, and to make matters worse he had lied to me. I caught him scratching his ear while talking to me, and he only scratches his ear when he's hiding something. Now I was storming up the back stairwell of City Hall towards the roof to get photos of Khaka Peu-Peu and The Beak's fight, and I had to clear my mind so I could focus on my job. After all, I was one breaking story away from earning my "Intrepid Reporter" patch.

Oh my gosh! I just found out that Phineas is The Beak! AND he called me brave! He's so sweet, I can't believe I was ever mad at him…. He's just so sweet…

**Fin.**

**End**

**Etc.**


	7. Chapter 7: Truth or Dare?

**In Pursuit of Happiness**

**A/N: I do not own PnF. **

**A/N: Two chapters in a row, woo! Yeah, I had too much sugar today…**

**Chapter 7: Truth or Dare?**

"Isabella!" Phineas' voice shook my out of my fantasies and I realized that he was staring at me as if he was expecting an answer to a question. "What? I'm sorry, just having focus issues today," I said, faking a yawn _'Nice cover-up Isabella, now stay focused.'_

"That's okay Isabella, but it's your turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay then, I dare you to put ice down someone's shirt," Phineas said as I stood up and walked to get some ice.

Moments later Buford was dancing around the room, as the ice had slipped out of his shirt and down the front of his pants. Everyone was laughing, and then I turned to Phineas.

"Truth or Dare?" I said.

"Truth."

"Do you have a crush on someone?" I asked him hopefully.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"That's not part of the truth, it's Ferb's turn now," he said, looking away and scratching his ear nervously.

'_Aw darn, almost figured out if he likes me…. Well, I'm closer I guess.'_

**End**


End file.
